


Confusion

by orphan_account



Series: The Diamond Family [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow trying to parent, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Jasper Is Strange, Mention of Rose Quartz, Minipulation, My OTP, One Instance of Jasper/Pink Diamond, POV Multiple, Pink Knows Nothing, Some Humor, The Diamonds - Freeform, being a parent is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Bellow parenting fic, but it also adds White into the mix. Bellow can't figure out the whole parenting thing, Pink is clueless and White is an inconvenience.





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So I took a break from all the sad things I've written and I decided to make this new series! I wanted to make something Bellow related because I'm a sucker for their dynamic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it!

 

_**Yellow’s POV** _

 “She’s so...small,” I grimaced as I looked at the small, Pink Diamond in front of me.

 “Yellow!” Blue looked at me, punching my shoulder lightly.” That is ill-mannered ”

 “It was a simple observation, Blue,”

The small gem in front of us looked in slight confusion.

“Why are you so...big?”

Blue fell completely in love with the gem even though these were the first things the pink gem had said since forming.

“We are diamonds, like you! This is Yellow Diamond,” She gestured at me,” And I am Blue Diamond, but you can call us Yellow and Blue,” She looked like she was about to cry, so quickly I placed my hand on her shoulder. Then again she always looked on the verge of tears

“I...I” She still toted around confusion, then something seemed to snap, “I’m Pink...Pink Diamond. But you can call me Pink,”  She smiled brightly. Her bubblegum pink skin dimpled at her cheeks, and her taffy pink hair seemingly perked.

 

Then we had four diamonds.

        

 I never really liked her at first but I have to admit, she’s growing on me like a parasite. It is not like I wanted to hate her or anything I just did not expect me to like her is all.

“Yellow?” Pink asked me once.

“Yes, Pink?” I responded, eyes glued to the glowing yellow screen in front of me.

“Why did you yell at Blue today?” She asked plopping down onto the arm of my chair.

“Why do you ask?”

“Why do you question my questions?”

I glanced away from my screen and glanced at Pink out of the corner of my eye, a warning.

She noticed.

“Sorry.”

I looked back at my screens, I was commanding drop ships. Attempting to get at least some work done.

“Yellow? Yellow? Yellow? Hey Yellow?” She started tugging at my arm and elongated my name practically groaning it.

“What? What do you want Pink,” I said rolling my eyes, still attempting to stay concentrated on my work.

“Am I annoying you Yellow? Pink said with a sly smile.

“Yes Pink, you are quite irritating,”

“Blue doesn’t think I’m annoying.”

“Blue has too much patience. I don’t know where she gets it.” I said tapping on the screen.

“Why don’t you have any patience?” Pink asked curiously.

“I’m not Blue.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Pink said with a childish smirk.

I glared at her again, deep down I loved her but today it was farther down than normal   


  _**Blues POV**_

 

“Oh! Hello Pink!’ I smiled sweetly at the younger gem.

“Hi Blue,” Pink responded, waving a bit.

“How are you faring?” I asked as I got up from my throne and reached down to put her on my palm.

“I’m doing well actually, and you?” She sat on my outstretched hand and I brought her close to my face.

“Yellow and I got in another fight, but other than that I’m doing alright,” I looked past Pink, there was so much more wrong but I didn’t want to dump my problems on the poor gem.

“Yeah, I heard her screaming in the hallway. What were you fighting about?” The small diamond asked curiously.

“White,” I replied, chills running down my back.

“Why?”

“Pink don’t worry yourself, she’ll apologize. She always does.”

We talked for a few moments, laughing and making fun of Yellow.

In fact, Pink could do a solid impression of the yellow gem.

Her voice would deepen and she'd raise her eyebrows a lot, alone with puffing out her chest. I couldn't help but laugh at the display and its accuracy. 

“My Diamond,” My pearl bowed at me before speaking another word,” Madame Yellow Diamond wishes to speak with you in her quarters,”

“Thank you Pearl,”

“See Pink? She can’t live without me,” I laughed a bit, and so did Pink.

“Pink if you’ll excuse me,” I put my hand on the floor for her to jump off, but she stayed.

“Can I come?” She asked with wide eyes.

Before I could even answer though my Pearl asked to speak. I granted her permission and she said Yellow specifically asked to not bring Pink for reasons unknown.

“Aww what? Blue please?” Pink pulled her best puppy face, throwing her bottom lip out and giving me wide eyes. I could never say no to that face.

“Ok, but you can’t let Yellow see you ok? And don’t be annoying” Stars. I was such a pushover, I never was able to say no to the gem.

“Yay! Thanks, Blue!”

I lifted up my hand with the small gem still on it

and began my way to Yellows quarters.

    

  
  
  


    ** _Yellow’s POV_**

 

I paced around my abode. Oh, stars, what have I done… maybe I should just cancel the meeting. What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she thinks I’m being simple-minded?

“Pearl,”   
“Yes My Diamond?”

“You are dismissed, when Blue Diamond comes to the door tell her to leave her Pearl,”

“Of course My Diamond,”

As soon as the Pearl left I began to pace, I changed out of my usual armor and formed myself a tight fitting shirt with tight-fitting pants. Both were various shades of yellow, but I felt idiotic now.

Then in the middle of my pacing, with my hands folded behind my back, Blue walked into the room. Her beautiful cloak came off her face in a swift motion and her white hair draped down around her and continued for a long way, and her eyes were the purest azure. My abdomen seemed to twist under her eyes, what was I doing? My eyes ripped from hers because it didn’t feel right, it felt off, we had just had a fight and it was a bad one. This felt different though, it wasn't anger. What was this feeling? What do I do?

 

 My gem felt hot on my chest, and I didn’t know what to say (for once) so I just stood. Trying to avoid eye contact, because I felt if I looked into her eyes she could see exactly what I felt.

 

“Yellow.” She nodded slightly, greeting me.

“Blue,” I nodded back, “ I brought you here to inform you of something…” I started pacing again, it was something I normally did because of my nerves. Ha nerves! Since when have I ever felt nervous about anything?

 

“What did you need to tell me?” She asked slightly curious. Stars. I’m acting strangely.

   I walked over to Blue, I honestly could not stand it anymore. I closed the distance, tilted her head up silently, and pressed my lips to hers. We stayed that way for, oh maybe three seconds though it felt like light years. She was amazing but I didn’t know what to say and I didn’t know what was going to happen when it was over. I didn’t want it to be over. I really didn’t. It felt right. Her soft lips against mine.

“Oh. My. Stars.” I heard a voice say from behind me. “That’s what my Rose Quartz keeps doing to humans!”

I pulled away, looked back, and saw Pink standing their. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was in shock, she looked like she was on the brink of realization.

“Pink?! What are you doing here?”

“Umm… just leaving,” She smiled nervously at me, then sprinted out the door. When I find that gem I swear I wi-

“Yellow?”

I turned back to Blue, whose eyes seemed to have grown to the size of space itself. I couldn’t tell if it was good or bad.

“I’m sorry that was very uncal-” before I could even finish my sentence Blues lips were, once again, on mine.  

  
  


**_Pinks POV_ **

 

As soon as I ran out of Yellow’s room, I began to laugh. Mostly because I totally took Yellow of all gems off guard. I still can’t believe Yellow and Blue did that face thing that, my quartz keeps doing. I decided I wanted to try it, I just had to find a worthy subject… So as any gem would do, I walked up to the first gem I saw. She was a Jasper, with shades of orange and a gem as her nose. She was one of our best soldiers… I think. I am not too sure, she was just the closest gem to me right now.

“Jasper!” I called.

“My-My Diamond,” She quickly saluted me. I ran towards her.  

And like Yellow did, without any warning, I pressed my face on the Jaspers face. I stayed that way for a few seconds. The Jasper seemed to enjoy it, her hands were on my cheeks.

 But Honestly I didn't see the appeal, so I skipped away. Leaving my Jasper at a complete loss for words, she just had a strange smile on her face.

That is a weird Jasper, but I’ll probably forget about her in a few minutes.

 I walked down the hall, gracelessly itched my gem. As I walked though, I ran into another gem id never seen before. She had spiked hair that stood straight up from her head, and a white gem on her head. She looked really stupid actually, she had nothing on my striking good looks. She was also super tall, like how did everyone get this tall?

 

“So you must be Pink?” The figure said, her white-gray eyes looked down at me in slight disappointment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White comes back into the lives of Yellow and Blue at the wrong time, and Pink is done with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, writing this way is strange and new for me. I’m used to writing sad, short things and to write a series that has to be long and interesting is really throwing me for a loop. Regardless, I hope you like this chapter and more are on the way!

**_White’s POV_**  
  
“You’re the diamond that Blue and Yellow failed to Inform me of?” I laughed, she was so small.  
“Yes. That’s me. But who are you?” Her voice was growing smaller, did she truly not know who I was?  
“Enough, bring me to Yellow,” I waved my hand telling her to lead the way.  
“Why?” The Pink gem asked, arms crossed.  
“Are you questioning my authority?” I glared at her, to which she simply grumbled about hating everyone and led me to where Yellow supposedly was.  
“They are in here,” she pointed to a yellow door with the diamond insignia on it, but the yellow diamond was glowing.  
“Pearl! Open the door,”  
The white pearl opened the door into Yellows supposed quarters. I gazed inside the room, only to find Yellow and Blue in quite a close proximity. Their faces pressed together.

Disgusting. 

“Yellow! What the hell are you doing?” I yelled at her from outside the room. Immediately she pulled away from Blue,

” I’m… wait…. white? What are you doing here?”  
“I could ask you the same? What were you two doing?” I said, disgusted.  
“They were doing that face touching thing, it’s really nasty and I tried it once,” The Pink ‘diamond’ chimed in.  
“YOU DID WHAT?!” Blues voice was loud as she stomped over to the little gem, picked her up and began scolding her.  
“Pink! Why did you do that? Who’d you kiss?”  
“Um… Blue you were doing the same to Yellow, so you can’t judge me,”  
“Hey! Pink what the hell are you trying to say?!”  
In response Blue shot her a warning look,”Language.”  
A loud impulse of talking swept over the room. A mixture of yelling and shock.  
“WILL YOU SHUT UP?!” I screamed breaking off all other conversation.  
“Yellow, meeting. Blue, take care of the pink rat. Now.” I commanded.  
“Hey i’m not a r-“ The Pink pest started.  
“Shhh, be quiet Pink,” Blue silenced her.  
Blue, and the other one started to walk away.  
“And Blue?” She turned to look at me.  
“Don’t coddle her,”

  
Yellow walked with me to the conference room, she stood a head shorter than me. Her hands were folded behind her back. Gems saluted us.  
“What were you and Blue even doing,” I looked down at her in distaste.  
“White. I do not wish to speak about it,” She said her eyes still focused in front of her.  
“Well I do. Don’t forget I have a higher power than you and Blue,” My voice raised with each word.  
Silence.  
“What is the meeting about?” She asked as we turned into the conference room. It was a rather small room with a long table, it had a perfect view of space.  
“The Pink…thing,” I said as we sat in our assigned chairs.  
“Pink Diamond?”  
“Yes,yes, whatever you want to call it. Regardless you didn’t tell me of her formation,”  
“No we didn’t, When have you ever cared about what either Blue or I do.”  
“Ha! Yes im busy doing work! I don’t have time for your trivial matters! But you formed a diamond! Meanwhile you're shoving your tongue down Blues throat,” I scoffed,”I feel like i’m the only one who does anything around here!”  
Yellow slammed her fists on the table,”Just because I took a break today doesn't mean I do this often. I do the amount of work for two and sometimes three diamonds, I don't understand why you keep pitying yourself!”  
“Speak to me like that again and I might just shatter you, Blue and the pest,” I contemplated it all,” Yellow, you’re so easy to replace. Blue might be harder to do so but I’ll find a way. That Pink Pest though,I might just keep her around for shits and giggles...What do you think? What if I Shattered and replaced you and Blue?” I slammed my own fists on the table, causing Yellow to flinch.  
“That's what I thought. Don’t EVER question me again or something might happen to that either that pest or Blue whom you seemingly care so much about.” 


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow and Blue have problems, but how should they deal with them? White complicates these problems to an extreme.  
> It’s a Bellow parenting fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, ok this chapter is a bit short but,in my opinion, it really is an emotional rollarcoaster for all the gems.   
> I love writing Pink and Blue having a close parent-child relationship and I hope you like reading it. Enjoy reading!

Blue’s POV

  
   Even though White was in our presence I couldn’t help but have an idiotic grin on my face, I don’t know why but being with Yellow was peaceful in a way. It was strange, I never felt that way before. It felt dangerous, like a fire raging deep in my stomach. I liked it though, it was worth it.  
   As I walked, holding Pink, I noticed a Jasper in the hallway. She looked confused but happy, as we walked by I noticed the Jasper just looked at Pink blush on her cheeks. Pink paid it no mind, but I assume that was the Jasper she kissed.  
“White is such an asshole.” Pink said suddenly.  
“Language,” I said sternly,”who taught you that word?”   
“Well...she told me not to tell you but…” Pink stopped.  
“It was Yellow wasn’t it?”   
“I will neither confirm or deny that.”   
   After we talked for a bit, then the conversation broke. Silence controlled the room until Pink finally spoke.  
“Blue?”   
“Yes Pink?”  
“What is White doing with Yellow?” She asked curiously.  
“Yellow will be fine,” I tried to reassure her, even though I myself didn’t understand what was going on. Yellow was going to be fine… right?

  
Silence ate up the room again.

  
“You didn’t tell White I formed?” Pink asked, her pink eyes looking to mine.   
“No… no we did not,” I said, glancing at her.   
“Why didn’t you tell her?”   
“We did not know how she would react.”   
“She didn’t react very well.”  
“It’s not your fault Pink, Yellow and I love you no matter what,” I said smiling sincerely at her.  
“Blue don’t be like that… you start crying…” Pink said rolling her eyes a bit, but she bore a small smile.   
“You’re sounding more and more like Yellow,” I chuckled at the thought,” What has she done to you?!”

  
But she was right… I felt little droplets attempting to escape my eyes.

  
“Blue…” Pink groaned a bit.   
She moved on my shoulder, resting her extremely small temple on mine. I let the droplets fall, but I stopped others. I needed to stop crying, I was happy. I am happy. I have Pink. I have Yellow. I am happy. But did I believe that? After what my sapphire told me? Did I truly believe it?

  
Yellows POV

“Understood,” I said nodding at the diamond in front of me, fists still clenched on the table.   
“Now. For the real reason I came to this wretched place,” White said rolling her eyes as she looked right past me.   
I sat quietly for her to continue and she gladly did.  
“One of my loyal sapphires told me they foresaw a future where I knew not of a new diamond forming. At first I thought it could not be true! My diamond… subordinates would tell me of such a thing! As I had her shattered though, I decided it could be a possibility considering you’re in charge of more than Blue.”  
Her hands moved as she talked, and she talked fast. I,though, looked down trying to avoid eye contact but also I tried to look interested in her words. It caused my eyes to just do a strange dance to white eyes to the wall, back and forth.   
“You shattered a sap—“ I started.  
“Did I say you could speak?” She asked, voice raised.   
I stayed quiet.   
“So as I get to your ship I notice a young gem. A diamond. She’s defective. She’s wrong. She’s acting like a gem of lesser power. She isn’t proper. And I realize,not then but when I saw you and Blue,” she laughed but it sounded like a snort,  
”together. That this is indeed your fault. That thing wouldn’t know what being improper meant if she were to be with a superior diamond. So, you shall give her to me and I will do as I please with her.” She smiled, it was toxic.   
There was no way in hell I’d give her Pink.  
She must have noticed my struggle to answer because she spoke again, “You refuse my offer? How about if I told you I’ll shatter Blue if you don’t? What if I were to tell you I’d shatter you both?”   
“No!” I coughed, “ Please do not,”   
“As I thought. You shall tell Blue it was your idea to give me Pink. If you are to tell her anything different I’ll shatter her.” She flashed a venomous smile.   
“I… I will.”   
Oh my stars. What have I done? Better yet, what will I do? Blue must know I do not want this. Can I take the chance? Is it worth the life of Blue? No, nothing is worth taking Blues life...nothing.

 


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow tells Blue what’s on her mind, can she handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out kind of quick... anyway it’s another short one but I want to try to get enough emotion for all the characters in able to do as I plan... I hope you enjoy.

  
Blues POV

I talked with Pink and laughs filled my quarters. She was joking about her court, as well as her colony. I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye.

Then a knock interrupted, I guessed it was Yellow; to inform me of White’s leave.

I told my pearl to open it, and as she did I smiled up at the yellow face I knew I’d see. But then it was turned to a frown when I saw a white face with piercing grey eyes and pointed white hair standing behind her.

“Blue. I need to… I need to inform you of something…” She said, almost sad like she herself didn’t like the news.

“Of course Yellow, What is it? Can Pink stay for it?” I asked her, “ is it important? Should I be worried?”

Yellow looked like she was hiding something, hurt was in her eyes, regret lingered behind her retinas. It was strange… I never saw this in her before.

“Yellow,” White chimed in, “ tell Blue what you came up with.”

Yellow glanced back at White then back at me, her eyes apologized, “ Blue…I...decided that it would be best for Pink if White were to take her in,”

I felt something else bubble in my stomach, not love like earlier, it burned but not in the same way it had earlier. It almost hurt. Anger?

Betrayal littered her face, but shock was sprinkled on it as well.

“Blue I think it would be the best for her.”

“Leaving her with White?” I yelled.

White shot me a warning look from behind Yellow, her arms crossed, eyes scowling.

“Yellow…” I started, “ You can’t possibly find this a good idea!”

“I do, we aren’t enough for her Blue,” her voice dripping with melancholy.

Why was she so sad?

“Yellow! You’re the perfect gem for her!” I assured her, placing my hands in hers.

She pulled away though, hands curled almost defensively out in front of her.

“Blue… I’m sorry. We have to think about Pink.”

I felt drops of sadness collect by my eyes, why was she doing this? I glanced back at White. Her face looked almost proud… strange.

“Yellow…Yellow please. Please don’t make me give her up, she’s like a child to me! Don’t you dare tell me that you don’t care about her either!” I desperately tried to wipe the moisture from my eyes, my sapphire foretold this possibility.  
  
She saw Yellow wanting her gone.

She saw Pink leaving.

She saw Whites proud face.

She saw… she saw… oh stars.

“Blue I do care for her. I really do. She will be better off with White. I promise you,” She said.

“You...You’re a liar.”

“My decision... My decision is final.” She decided, choking on a lump that was seemingly in her throat.

With that. She walked out. Turned her back to me and Pink, and walked to White. Head held high, armor clanking.

I picked up Pink, wiping tears with my other hand.

To my surprise. So was she.

But she never cried, and I haven't released my pure emotion into the room.

I didn’t know what to do.

It had always been Yellow to deal with the crying gem, but Yellow turned. She joined White. She picked White over me. Was kissing me part of Yellows deception… did it mean nothing?

Yellow POV

As soon as I walked out of the door, leaving Blue to cry I wanted to turn around and tell her this was White’s doing.

But I couldn't.

I couldn’t let Blue be Shattered for this.

For my deal  
.  
White led me away from Blue's door,as she looked at me in disappointed.

But I did as she asked

She got as she wanted  
  
“You could have made it more convincing,” White said rolling her eyes at me.

“If you’ll excuse me,” I said starting to walk toward my quarters I needed to think, reflect.

“Remember what I said.”

“How could I forget?”

White glared at me as we both turned in separate directions walking away from the emotion filled room of Blues quarters.

What have I done?

When I arrived at my quarters I called for my pearl, I had given her an assignment for the day but I suppose I needed some kind of company as I lay on my bed, alone.

“Pearl.”

“Yes, my diamond?” She said, smiling and saluting.

“Speak freely, I need comfort.” My pearl looked taken back, I’d never told her she could speak freely before.

“My diamond, every choice I’ve seen you make is for the good of those beneath you or…” she stopped, scared of my reaction. Did all my gems feel this around me? Fear?

“Continue.”

“Or Blue Diamond,” She notably gulped before continuing, “ you do a lot for Blue Diamonds sake, my diamond, it’s admirable.”

I raised an eyebrow. Admirable. Strange to put it in that light.

“That shall suffice pearl, call Pink Diamond into my quarters please.”

“Of course my diamond,” she bowed, and as she did her nose seemed to almost scrap the ground.

I watched her prance out of the room, proudly. I wonder why she was like that… proud? Proud isn’t something a gem under a diamond that could barely protect Pink should be feeling. But I suppose I’d accept it, they didn’t know any better.

I always knew best in their eyes.

But nothing could be further from the truth. 


End file.
